Love is in the Air
by Sweet Angel5
Summary: Chapter 5 is up!!!Tk still has feelings for Kari but he doesn't have the guts to tell her yet. Davis doesn't have a crush on Kari anymore, he now has a crush on Kari's best friend. Tk and Davis has to take action to get those two girls.
1. After School

Love is in the Air  
  
Chapter 1: After School  
  
Author's Note: Tk still has feelings for Kari but he doesn't have the guts to tell her yet. Davis doesn't have a crush on Kari anymore, he now has a crush on Kari's best friend. Tk and Davis has to take action to get those two girls. Please read and R/R. Also Jenny is my character and Kari's best friend.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The bell just rang and school just finished. Kari was walking down the hall to meet Jenny at her class so they could head down to the field for cheerleading practice. Jenny decided to walk through the hall to meet Kari. As Kari headed towards there, she heard a voice call her name.  
  
"Kari!" the voice yelled.  
  
Kari stopped and looked towards the voice. "Oh... hey Tk." Kari said and smiled.  
  
Tk caught up to Kari. "Hi Kari." Tk said and returned the smile.  
  
"Sow what's up?" Kari asked.  
  
"Oh... I was umm... wondering..." Tk said.  
  
"Wondering, what?" Kari asked.  
  
Jenny walked and saw Kari talking to Tk. "Hey, Kari." Jenny said as she headed towards Kari.  
  
'Oh... man... guess this wasn't a good time.' Tk thought to himself.  
  
Kari looked at Jenny. "Oh... hey Jenny. I was just heading towards your class." Kari said.  
  
"Oh... well... I thought I would just head over to where you were." Jenny said. She then looked at Tk. "Oh... hey Tk." Jenny added.  
  
"Umm... hi." Tk said.  
  
Kari looked back at Tk. "So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Kari asked.  
  
"Oh... I was just wondering if you and Jenny are going to cheerleading practice?" Tk asked. 'Man I can't ask her now... Jenny's here and I don't want to look like a fool if she turns me down.' Tk thought.  
  
"Yeah, we are going to the field for cheerleading practice." Kari said.  
  
"Tk, don't you know that we always have practice everyday?" Jenny said as she teased him a little.  
  
Tk sweetdrop, "Yeah, right I forgot." he said. "Well I'll walk you both to the field." Tk said.  
  
"Umm... sure." Kari said. "Don't you have basketball practice?" Kari asked. "Cuz I saw Davis a while and he was heading towards the field for soccer practice." Kari added.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Tk said. "I'll walk you two to the field then I'll head to the outdoors basketball courts." Tk added.  
  
"Alright." Kari said.  
  
"Let's go." Jenny said.  
  
"Okay." Kari said.  
  
All three of them walked towards the field. "I'll see you later." Tk said as he headed towards the court.  
  
"Okay, see you later." Kari said.  
  
Jenny giggled.  
  
"What?" Kari asked as she looked at Jenny.  
  
"He likes you a lot." Jenny said . "I can tell you know..." Jenny added. "Also... I think he was going to ask you out when I was coming down the hall to meet you." Jenny said.  
  
"Huh...? He was?" Kari asked. "Why didn't you wait for a while till he asked me that?" Kari said.  
  
"I'm sorry... I wanted to see the reaction, he will have if he asked you a stupid question." Jenny said. "But maybe he'll ask you later." Jenny added.  
  
"I hope so." Kari said. "Let's start practicing." Kari added.  
  
(A/N: Just to let you know that Kari is the captain of the cheerleading squad and Jenny is the co-captain. They are 16 years old and in there 3rd year in high school. Also that Tk is the star basketball player and Davis is the star soccer player.)  
  
As the girls practiced... the otherside of the field was the soccer practice. Davis was kicking the ball... he passed it to one of his team members. He then stopped to look at the cheerleaders. He was looking at Jenny. 'Aww... man where was she? I was looking for her before I headed towards practice.' Davis thought. 'Guess I'll ask her later.' Davis thought again.  
  
"Davis!!!!" one of his teamates said.  
  
"Huh...? What..?" Davis said as he stop looking at the girls.  
  
"Here..." his teamates said as he passed the ball.  
  
Davis got the ball and made a goal. "Alright!" Davis said.  
  
A/N: I'll stop here... I want to get atleast 5 reviews until I put up the next chapter... I want ideas and other stuffs for the next chapter... Come on tell me please, I will listen to you. 


	2. After Practice

Chapter 2: After Practice  
  
Author's Note: Here's the 2nd chapter... I know it wasn't that exicting the first chapter but give me a break... this is my first Fan Fiction that I wrote. I must be junk at this??? Well anyway I took some of your ideas... and I decided to put a little edge in it. And I didn't want to wait till I had like 5 reviews... so I just put this up... Let me shut up now so you can now start reading...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
~`~ 2 Hours Passed ~`~  
  
Kari and Jenny's cheerleading practice was done. They took a sit on the bleaches. "Good practice." Jenny said as she took a drink from her water bottle.  
  
"Yeah it was." Kari said. "I guess the guys are done too." Kari added.  
  
Jenny put her bottle back in her bag. "Yeah they are." Jenny said. "See look..." Jenny added as she pointed towards the soccer field. "The soccer team is done... and I think the basketball team is done also." Jenny added.  
  
"Yeah..." Kari said. "Hey, Jenny?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Jenny replied.  
  
"Did you look at the soccer team during practice?" Kari asked.  
  
"No... why?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Cuz I looked at them during practice... and I saw Davis looking towards us." Kari said. "You know I had a feeling that he was looking at you." Kari added.  
  
"You think?" Jenny said. "Well... you must have been imagining things." Jenny added. "Anyway I thought you don't like him?" Jenny asked.  
  
"I don't." Kari said. "But you know I think he likes you." Kari added.  
  
"Well... I'll just have to find that out myself." Jenny said. "So wanna get going?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Let's wait here for the guys." Kari said.  
  
"Oh... you want to wait for Tk, huh?" Jenny said.  
  
"No... I thought it would be nice if we all walked together." Kari said.  
  
"Okay." Jenny said.  
  
* * *  
  
~`~ At the Soccer Field ~`~  
  
"Hey Davis!" a guy said with brown hair (that looked like Matt's hair.) and blue eyes. Also he's on the soccer team.  
  
Davis turned to the voice, "Yeah?" he said.  
  
"So where are you going?" the guy said.  
  
"Umm... I'm think I'll be going home now, Alan." Davis said as he was putting he's stuffs in his bag.  
  
"Well, before you go. I gotta ask you a question about that cheerleading chick." Alan said.  
  
Davis paused, "What cheerleading chick?" Davis asked.  
  
"You know Jenny." Alan said. "She's hot." Alan added.  
  
"What you got a thing for her or something?" Davis asked. 'Man... I can't believe he's going after my girl?' Davis thought.  
  
"Yeah... I got a thing for her." Alan said. "Why you do?" Alan asked.  
  
"Well ye... ye...ye--" Davis said as he got cut off.  
  
"Yeah, nothing. Everyone knew that you like Kari." Alan said.  
  
"That was 3 years ago!" Davis yelled. "I got over her already." Davis said.  
  
"Yeah... everyone knows that Tk is going to ask Kari out some day." Alan said. "Well anyway... do you know if Jenny's going out with anyone?" Alan added.  
  
"No... why do you think that?" Davis said.  
  
"Cuz I want to ask her out." Alan said. "I heard that a lot of guys asked her out but she turns them all down." Alan added.  
  
"Aren't you afraid that she might turn you down, too?" Davis said.  
  
"Naw... if she does then that's alright." Alan said. Davis sweetdrops. "I mean in case I tried right?" Alan added.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Davis said. "But why does she turn all the other guys down?" Davis added.  
  
"Oh... I heard that she is waiting for this guy to ask her out." Alan said.  
  
"Who's that guy?" Davis asked. "And how do you know so much about this?" Davis added.  
  
"I have my ways." Alan said. "Also no ones knows who this guy is." Alan added. "The only thing that everyone knows about this guy is that he's on the soccer team. You know it could be anyone of us on the team." Alan said.  
  
"Didn't any of the guys on the team ask her out?" Davis asked.  
  
"Nope, none of them asked her." Alan said. "But I guess I'll be the first on the soccer team to ask her out." Alan added.  
  
"Well... then good luck." Davis said. 'Yeah, real good luck. I hope she turns you down too.' Davis thought.  
  
"Well, see you later." Alan said. "I'll tell you if she said no or yes." Alan added as he walked away and towards the girls.  
  
"Yeah, alright. Later." Davis said. 'Much later.' Davis thought.  
  
(A/N: Just to let you know that Alan is just a made up character of mines.)  
  
* * *  
  
~`~ Back at the girls ~`~  
  
"Hey, Jenny?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yeah, Kari?" Jenny replied.  
  
"So did he ask you out?" Kari asked.  
  
"Who...? You mean the guy that I'm waiting for?" Jenny asked back.  
  
"Yeah..." Kari said.  
  
"No he didn't yet." Jenny said.  
  
"There's a lot of guys asking you out, right?" Kari said.  
  
"Yeah... but the guy I want didn't yet." Jenny said.  
  
(A/N: Oooo... wonder who's the guy there talking about? Should I stop here? Uh...? Wanna know who the guy is? I'll continue then.)  
  
"But what is there so special about this guy?" Kari asked.  
  
"Oh... I don't know? He's just..." Jenny said and sighed. "There's something about him that I like about." Jenny added. "He has a cute smile that I like... and he's funny." Jenny said.  
  
"But... why? I mean there are a lot of other cute guys out there. And some of them asked you out." Kari said.  
  
"Yeah I know, but I just want him to ask me." Jenny said. "You want to know why no guy asked you out?" Jenny asked.  
  
"I know, I heard the rumors and stuffs." Kari said. "They all say that Tk is going to ask me... and they don't want to stand in the way." Kari added.  
  
"Yeah, and for me. Since they can't ask you out the ask me." Jenny said. "I'm like the 2nd most popular girl in school. And your the 1st." Jenny added.  
  
"Well, I don't like being called the 1st popular girl." Kari said. "But where just like that." Kari added.  
  
"I also heard the rumors they say when I turn a guy down." Jenny said. "They say that--"  
  
"They say that your waiting for this guy, that's on the soccer team." Kari said.  
  
"Yeah." Jenny said. "I mean that's all true, but he never asked me out." Jenny said.  
  
"Guess he didn't hear those things from someone, yet." Kari said.  
  
"Yeah, guess he doesn't have his ways on stuffs. And the other thing is that I didn't say that he was the captain of the soccer team. I just left one clue from that rumor." Jenny said. "Also that none of the guys on the soccer team asked me out. Isn't that weird?" Jenny added.  
  
"Guess so... hey why don't you make the first move, already?" Kari said.  
  
"Naw... I like it when the guys get all nervous and stuffs." Jenny said.  
  
"Yeah." Kari said.  
  
They both giggled.  
  
"Anyway... if Davis is so special to you then that's cool." Kari said. "I mean, since I got a special guy for myself too." Kari added.  
  
"Yeah, see you understand." Jenny said. "But if he doesn't ask me soon... I'll just go out with the next guy that ask me." Jenny added.  
  
"Well you should wait... maybe he'll ask you out soon." Kari said. "I do have a feeling that he likes you, since I saw him looking towards us during practice." Kari added.  
  
"I'll wait till tomorrow, then but if he doesn't then I'll just go out with someone else." Jenny said. "Tomorrow is Saturday... were going to the mall, right?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Yeah." Kari said. "A lot of the guys and girls go to the mall on Saturday." Kari added.  
  
.  
  
Kari looked towars the soccer field. "Hey, look." Kari said. "Isn't that Alan? He's coming towards this way." Kari added.  
  
"Uh... wonder why he's coming this way?" Jenny said.  
  
"Who knows?" Kari said. "Well you'll find out now, here he comes." Kari added.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(A/N: Oooo... what do you think now? Will Jenny say yes to Alan? Or will Davis beat... Alan to ask her? Well I want some reviews till I put up the next chapter... Hope this was a good chapter. 


	3. Would you go out with Me?

Chapter 3: Would you go out with Me?  
  
Author's Note: Here's Chapter 3... and one thing I don't own Digimon... I feel so sad that I didn't get any reviews. I think I'm going to start to cry... *sobs*... please review when your done reading this chapter. And I hope you like it... so start reading... I'll talk back in the end of the chapter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Alan walked up to the girls. "Hey, Kari." Alan said then looked at Jenny. "Hi, Jenny." Alan added and smiled at Jenny.  
  
"Hi." Kari said.  
  
"Hi." Jenny said also and returned his smile.  
  
"Could I talk to you for a moment?" Alan asked.  
  
"Sure... Kari?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll leave you two alone..." Kari said as she stood up. "I'm going to see where's Tk." Kari added. "I'll be back." Kari said as she walked towards the out door courts.  
  
Jenny looked back at Alan. "So... what do you want to talk about?" Jenny asked.  
  
Alan looked at Jenny. "What are you doing tomorrow?" Alan asked.  
  
'Is he asking me out?' Jenny thought. "Umm... well I'm going to the mall with Kari." Jenny said. "Why do you ask?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Well... I was thinking maybe you would like to go out with me? Sometimes?" Alan asked.  
  
'Wow... he really is asking me out.' Jenny thought. "Well..." Jenny sighed.  
  
"There's no presure or anything." Alan said. "I thought it would be nice to hang out together." Alan added and smiled.  
  
'Well he is nice and all... but I'm still waiting for Davis.' Jenny thought.  
  
"So...? What do you say?" Alan asked.  
  
"Could I get back to you on it?" Jenny asked. "I mean... I gotta check my plans... and maybe I'll go out with you... so could I get back to you on it?" Jenny added.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Alan said. "Here's my number. When you got your answer... please call me." Alan said as he took out a piece and wrote his number on it. "Here." Alan handed the paper to Jenny. Jenny took the paper from Alan. "So give me a call.... alright?" Alan said.  
  
"Yeah, alright." Jenny said as she put the paper in her bag.  
  
"Bye." Alan said as he walked away and towards Davis. Davis was watching the whole thing across the field.  
  
'Aww... man... what should I do now?' Jenny thought. 'I could have just turned him down like the rest of the other guys I did too... but... I can't wait for Davis forever... well the last day will be tomorrow if not then I'll just call Alan up and tell him that I'll go out with him.' Jenny thought as she sat there waiting for Kari to come back.  
  
* * *  
  
Kari was walking towards the outdoor courts. 'Umm... wondering what's taking Tk that long?' Kari thought as she arrived at the courts. She looked around to find Tk. She found Tk still inside getting his stuffs. "Hey, Tk." Kari called out.  
  
Tk looked towards the voice. "Oh... hey, Kari." Tk said as he grab his bag.  
  
"So... wanna walk with Jenny and I home?" Kari asked.  
  
"Sure." Tk said. "Where's Jenny anyway?" Tk asked.  
  
"Oh... she's at the bleaches." Kari said. "She's talking to Alan... you know the one on the soccer team with Davis?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yeah... I know him." Tk said.  
  
"Well we should head back there... maybe Jenny's waiting for us." Kari said.  
  
"Yeah, we should." Tk said. They both started walking back to the bleaches. 'This is the perfect time to ask her. I mean I'm alone with her. And no one can see me get dump by her or anything.' Tk thought. Tk looked at Kari. "Kari?" Tk said.  
  
Kari looked at Tk. "Yeah?" Kari asked.  
  
"Umm... I was wondering?" Tk started.  
  
"Wondering what?" Kari said.  
  
"I was wondering umm... would you like to go out with me sometimes?" Tk asked.  
  
"You mean like a... date?" Kari said.  
  
"Y-Yeah... l-like a... a-a d-date." Tk stuttered . "So what do you say?" Tk asked as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Umm..." Kari said. 'I can't believe it, he's actually asking me out.' Kari thought. "Umm... sure, I'll go out with you." Kari said.  
  
"W-What? Y-You will?" Tk said as he opened his eyes. 'I can't believe it? She said she'll go out with me.' Tk thought.  
  
"Yeah, I will." Kari said and smiled. "When?" Kari asked.  
  
"What about tomorrow afternoon?" Tk asked.  
  
"Umm... I'm going to the mall with Jenny tomorrow." Kari said. "Unless you wanna come along with Jenny and I to the mall?" Kari asked.  
  
"Sure... but that wouldn't be like a date at all." Tk said.  
  
"I know but... Jenny and I will be shopping for a few hours then maybe the rest of the day you and I can do something." Kari said.  
  
"Alright." Tk said. The both arrived back at the bleaches.  
  
"Hey!" Jenny said. "What took you two so long?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Oh... nothing." Kari said as she went next to Jenny. "I'll tell you all about it when we get home." Kari whispered. Jenny nodded.  
  
Tk took a sit also on the bleaches. "So... ready to go girls?" Tk asked.  
  
"Almost..." Jenny said. "It's only 4:00pm." Jenny added. "What about 5 more mins.?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Yeah sure okay." Tk said.  
  
* * *  
  
Alan walked back to Davis.  
  
Davis looked at Alan. "So what did she say to you?" Davis asked out of curiosity.  
  
Alan looked at Davis. "She said... that she'll get back to me." Alan said.  
  
"She did?" Davis said.  
  
"Yeah... she said maybe she'll go out with me." Alan said. "Guess she has to see if that mystery guy is going to ask her out?" Alan said.  
  
"Uh..." Davis said. 'Man... well she said a maybe... let me catch up to her... and I'll ask her out.' Davis thought.  
  
"Well, I gotta go now." Alan said. "I'm going to the mall tomorrow..." Alan said.  
  
"Why?" Davis asked.  
  
"She's going to the mall with Kari tomorrow." Alan said. "And I think it would be nice to bump into both of them." Alan added. "Well see you around." Alan said as he walked away.  
  
"Alright, later." Davis said as he pick up his things and started walking towards the bleaches cross the field. 'I need to ask her now... if not then I'll lose her to, Alan. That.... that bastard.' Davis thought.  
  
Jenny was looking at the field. 'Uh... Davis is coming towards this way... wonder what's up with him?' Jenny thought.  
  
"Should we go now?" Kari asked. "5 minutes past." Kari added.  
  
"Umm... yeah sure. Let's go." Jenny said as she looked at Kari. They all picked up there stuffs and walked off the bleaches. They started walking towards the field.  
  
Davis saw them walking towards him.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Davis?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's Davis." Tk said.  
  
"Wonder, where he going?" Kari said.  
  
They walked and reached Davis.  
  
"Hey, Davis." Kari said.  
  
"Hi, Kari." Davis said. "Hi, Tk. And hi Jenny." Davis added.  
  
"Hey." Tk said.  
  
"Hi." Jenny said and smiled.  
  
"So where are you going?" Kari asked.  
  
"I thought I'll walk with you three home?" Davis said.  
  
"Alright." Jenny said.  
  
"But first... could I talk to Jenny, alone?" Davis said.  
  
Kari and Tk nodded. "Let's leave them alone." Kari said as she grab Tk's arm and started walking away from them.  
  
"Alright, Kari." Tk said as he was being drag by Kari.  
  
"Guess will catch up to you later." Jenny said then she looked at Davis. "So what's up?" Jenny asked.  
  
Davis looked right into Jenny's sapphire eyes. "Umm... I was wondering if maybe..." Davis started. "If maybe you'll wanna go out with me, sometimes?" Davis asked.  
  
'Yes!!! He's finally asking me out... man that took long... just when I was going to lose hope.' Jenny thought. "Yeah, sure I'll go out with you." Jenny said.  
  
"W-What? Y-You will?" Davis said. 'I can't believe she said yes to me? I must be the only guy that she said yes too.' Davis thought.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go out with you." Jenny said as she hug him. Davis couldn't resist so he hug her back.  
  
"Do you want to go out tonight?" Davis asked. "We could go out for a movie and maybe go to the skating rink?" Davis added.  
  
"Yeah, sure that sounds like fun." Jenny said as she let go of him.  
  
"Okay, I'll pick you up at 7:00pm? Is that okay?" Davis said as he looked at his watch.  
  
"Yeah, it only 3 hours away." Jenny said. "Well let's catch up with Tk and Kari." Jenny added as she started walking.  
  
* * *  
  
While Tk and Kari walked, waiting for Davis and Jenny to catch up to them. Tk looked at Kari.  
  
"Umm... Kari?" Tk said.  
  
"Yeah, Tk?" Kari asked.  
  
"Do you want to go out tonight instead?" Tk asked.  
  
"Umm... sure." Kari replied.  
  
"We could go to the movies first? Then we could go to the skating rink?" Tk suggested.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Kari said.  
  
"Pick you up at 7:00pm?" Tk said.  
  
"Yeah, okay." Kari said.  
  
Davis and Jenny walked till they caught up to Kari and Tk. "Hey guys! Wait for us!" Jenny said as she and Davis walked a bit fast to them. Jenny walked by Kari. "Kari, I got some stuff to tell you when we get back home." Jenny whispered. Kari nodded. The guys were walking behind the girls.  
  
Tk looked at Davis. "So what were you too doing?" Tk asked.  
  
"Oh... uh... nothing?" Davis replied.  
  
"Yeah, you sure Davis?" Tk teased him a bit. "Something must have happen." Tk added.  
  
"Nothing, Nothing at all." Davis said.  
  
The girls giggled as Tk teased him. "Yeah, right Davis." Tk said. "You must have asked her out already? Since you know that we left you too alone." Tk added as he winked at him.  
  
(A/N: Getting kinda confused? Tk was the only one that knew who Davis liked. Okay?)  
  
"Yeah I did, alright, happy?" Davis said.  
  
Kari and Jenny turned around to the guys. "You did?" Kari squealed.  
  
"Yup." Jenny said. "Where going out tonight." Jenny added.  
  
"What a coincidence..." Kari started. "Tk and I are going out tonight too." Kari said.  
  
Jenny squealed. "You mean...?" Jenny started. "That he finally asked you out." Jenny finished her sentence.  
  
Kari and Tk nodded. "Yeah, were going to a movie then to the skating rink." Kari said.  
  
"What?" Jenny said. "We are too." Jenny added.  
  
"Wow." Davis said.  
  
"Hey, why don't we have a double date?" Jenny suggested.  
  
"That's a great idea." Kari said. "What do you say guys?" Kari asked then.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Tk said.  
  
"Fine with me." Davis said.  
  
"Great." The girls said.  
  
"Let's go now so we can get ready for tonight." Jenny said.  
  
The three nodded. The guys walked Jenny and Kari to there building.  
  
"You all meet me at my apartment, alright?" Jenny said.  
  
The guys nodded as they made there way to their homes to get ready for their dates with the girls.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sweet Angel enters the room...  
  
Sweet Angel: Hey it's me... again. I hope you like this chapter... guess it's kinda longer then the others.  
  
Sweet Angel's digimon enters...  
  
Bitmon: Sweet Angel!!! I want some candy!!!  
  
Sweet Angel: I will just let me talk to them first.  
  
Bitmon: Alright.  
  
Sweet Angel: Well please review and tell me how you liked it... I want some reviews or I'll start to cry.  
  
Bitmon: Please review... I don't want to see her cry... she won't give me sweets if she cries.  
  
Sweet Angel: So please review... I'm so sad that I only have a few reviews... Here you go Bitmon.  
  
*Sweet Angel hands Bitmon a bag of sweets*  
  
Bitmon: Yippie!!!  
  
Sweet Angel: That might be your last bag Bitmon if I don't get no reviews... *sobs*  
  
Bitmon: No!!!! Please review!!!  
  
Sweet Angel: On last thing... I'll be working on the next chapter... so probably it will be up soon. 


	4. Double Date Time

Chapter 4: Double Date Time  
  
Sweet Angel: Hey here's Chapter 4... I'm so glad that I got some reviews... thanks a lot to those who submitted a review to me... it really made me happy.  
  
*Bitmon enters the room.*  
  
Bitmon: Yeah!!! Thanks for submitting a review to my partner Sweet Angel... she's happy and now I can get all the sweets I want.  
  
Sweet Angel: Yep... that's right Bitmon you get to have sweets. Here you go...  
  
*Sweet Angel hands a bag with sweets to Bitmon.*  
  
Bitmon: Yippie!!! Keep those reviews coming...  
  
Sweet Angel: Bitmon now be queit and I'll give you more...  
  
Bitmon: ^_^ Yeah!!! I'll be queit.  
  
Sweet Angel: Okay, good... now that's done... please start reading Chapter 4 and when your done please submit another review... Hope you'll enjoy it. ^_^  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The girls got ready for their date with the guys. Once Kari was done, she went down to Jenny's apartment which was only 3 houses down from Karis'. Kari was wearing a pink halter top with blue denim jeans and blue sneakers. She was wearing a blue jean jacket over her top. Her hair was down with two pink clips on each side of her head. Kari knocked on Jenny's apartment and waited for someone to answer it. Jenny walked up to the front door and answered it.  
  
"Hey, Kari." Jenny said as she opened the door she was still brushing he hair. She was wearing a baby blue halter with white jeans and white sneakers.  
  
"Hey." Kari said. "Ready?" Kari asked.  
  
"Almost." Jenny said as she still was brushing her hair. "I just have to finish up my hair. Come in." Jenny said.  
  
Kari stepped into Jenny's apartment. It was really big like her apartment. She had two white couches in the living room. Jenny walked back into her room. "Come on in my room." Jenny said.  
  
Kari followed Jenny into her room. Jenny's room was beautiful. She had a balcony in her room, a full-size bed with atleast 4 light pink pillows on it, there was a table next to her bed with a picture frame of her and Jenny. She also had a white dresser with all the pictures of her, Jenny, and the others took, on the walls had the awards she won from her old school that she attended 4 years ago, some of it said, "The Friendly Girl Around", "Most Popular", "Captain Cheerleader" and some of it was other things she was good at. Everything in her room was perfect.  
  
Jenny looked at Kari. "Come take a sit, Kari." Jenny said as she stood in front of her mirror.  
  
Kari took a sit next to Jenny's desk. Jenny was brushing her auburn hair down it goes up to her waist. Jenny then put a blue clip on one side of her hair. Jenny looked at Kari. "So what do you think?" Jenny asked.  
  
Kari looked at Jenny. "Perfect." Kari replied.  
  
"You think?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Yeah, you look good." Kari said.  
  
"Well, thanks." Jenny said and smiled. "You look good too... real cute." Jenny added.  
  
"Thanks." Kari said and smiled back. "Guess the guys will be here soon. It's only 6:50pm so only 10 more minutes." Kari added.  
  
"Let's go back to the living room." Jenny said as she took out her white jean jacket in her closet.  
  
Kari stood up and walked out to the living room. Jenny followed behind. They took a sit on the couch waiting for the guys...  
  
~`~ 10 minutes past ~`~  
  
The door bell rung. "Guess that's them." Jenny said as she looked at her watch. "And just on time." Jenny added. Kari and Jenny stood up and walked towards the front door. Jenny opened the door and saw Davis and Tk standing there. Davis was wearing a blue shirt with black jeans and black sneakers. Tk was wearing a red shirt with blue jeans and blue sneakers.  
  
"Hey." The guys said.  
  
"Hi." The girls said.  
  
"So are you two ready?" Tk asked.  
  
"Yeah, we are." Kari said.  
  
"Let's go..." Jenny said as she closed her front door and grab Davis arm. Kari did the same with Tk. Then they started walking to the movies. They arrived at the movie theater and watched 'A Walk to Remember' (A/N: I can't think of any other movie to write down so... I'll just leave it that movie.) Then they went to the skate rink. They rented there skates and put them on and started skating... Jenny and Kari was great at skating the guys... well they wasn't that great at all... but they were good. (A/N: The guys were good at skating like the girls... just read it and I think you'll know what I mean.) The girls saw that the guys wasn't behind them... they were pretty far away... so the girls skated back up to them.  
  
"Need help?" Kari asked.  
  
"Umm... no I'm fine." Tk replied.  
  
"What about you Davis?" Jenny asked.  
  
"No, it's okay." Davis said.  
  
"Oh... come on... here take my hand." Jenny said and smiled as she handed her hand to Davis.  
  
"Alright." Davis said and smiled back as he took Jenny's hand. Davis and Jenny skated together holding each others hand. Davis looked back at Tk and gave him a wink.  
  
"Come, Tk." Kari said as she handed her hand as well. "I'll help you." Kari added and smiled.  
  
"Alright." Tk said and smiled back as he took her hand. Tk and Kari skated together holding each others hand.  
  
* * *  
  
10 minutes ago at the guys...  
  
"Hey Tk... let's pretend that we don't know how to skate." Davis said to Tk.  
  
"Why?" Tk asked.  
  
"Cuz... the girls would eventually come over and help us out." Davis said. "And they might even let us hold there hands during the whole time where skating... So what do you say?" Davis asked.  
  
"Umm... I don't know... but I sure would like to hold Kari's hand the whole time." Tk said. "So... I guess I'll go with your plan." Tk added.  
  
"Great... now let's stay behind the girls... eventually they come back to us..." Davis said.  
  
"Alright." Tk replied.  
  
* * *  
  
~`~ Tk's Point of View ~`~  
  
'Man... I can't believe, Davis plan worked...' Tk thought. Kari's hand was soft and smooth... hers' touching mines... I don't think I ever want to let go of her.  
  
* * *  
  
During the whole time at the skate rink... they skated... hand in hand... then the PA went off.  
  
"Everyone clear the rink... it's time for the only special couple skating... so COUPLES come on the rink." PA system.  
  
The 4 stopped when they heard the PA system. "Shouldn't we get off?" Tk said.  
  
"Why?" Kari asked.  
  
"Cuz they said COUPLES only." Tk replied.  
  
"Well... don't you call us a couples?" Jenny said.  
  
"Yeah... after all we are on a double date." Kari said.  
  
"Well... if you girls say so..." Davis said and smiled. "Let's keep on skating then..." Davis added.  
  
"Yeah..." Jenny said as she grab Davis hand again and smiled. Davis smiled back at her.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Kari?" Tk asked.  
  
"Yeah... why not... this will be fun letting people think that, I'm taken by the hot star basketball player." Kari said and smiled as she grab his hand.  
  
"Hot? Did you say hot star basketball player?" Tk asked as he started skating next to Kari.  
  
"Umm... yeah." Kari said. 'Oh... man... I just had to blab that out. Quick think of something.' Kari thought. "Well... yeah I heard that from a lot of other girls... your pretty popular by the girls." Kari added. 'Good save.' Kari thought.  
  
"Oh... wow..." Tk said. "I never knew that." Tk added. 'She sure is pretty and so sweet.' Tk thought.  
  
They all skated together the whole time... there was some girls off the ice looking at the 4. The girls attended the same school as Kari and the others.  
  
"Hey isn't that Kari." One girl said.  
  
"Yeah, and look she's skating with Tk." Another girl's voice said.  
  
"Yup, and look it's Jenny with Davis." Another girl's voice said.  
  
"Aww... they look so cute together... guess there in item?" Another girl said.  
  
"You must be jealous, Mandy." A girl said.  
  
"No... I'm not, Kate." Mandy said. "I just think there so cute together." Mandy added.  
  
"Yeah, Kate. She's right... they are cute together." A girl said.  
  
"Thanks, Alex." Mandy said.  
  
"Oh... well... you must be lonely since you don't have a boyfriend then." Kate said.  
  
"Well... yeah... I am... but hey you don't got one either." Mandy said.  
  
"Yeah... well." Kate said.  
  
"Hey, did you all remember that mystery guy that Jenny was waiting for?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yeah, what about?" A girl said.  
  
"Well... Nicole... don't you see..." Alex said.  
  
"I see what you mean." Mandy replied. "Davis must have been the mystery guy she was waiting for." Mandy added.  
  
"Exactlly..." Alex said. "Jenny always turned down the guys that ask her out cuz she's been waiting for the mystery guy... and I guess she told Davis yes... and he's the mystery guy that no one knew about." Alex added.  
  
"Tk's hot... but he's taken." A girl voice said day dreaming.  
  
"Uh... what are you talking about Samantha?" Nicole asked.  
  
"Huh... what?" Samantha said. "Oh... uh... nothin'." Samantha added.  
  
"Sam... likes Tk." Kate said.  
  
"So... what if I do... no one will do anything about it." Samantha said. "Besides he likes Kari." Samantha added.  
  
"Yeah... every girl likes him." Mandy said.  
  
"Man... all you drooling over Tk." Kate said as she sweetdrops.  
  
Nicole laughs. "That's funny..." Nicole said. "But don't worry... there's someone always out there for you." Nicole added.  
  
"Yeah, Nicole's right... just wait till you find the right person for yourself." Mandy said.  
  
The rest of the girls just watched the 4 skated together. Jenny then noticed the time... it was 11:00pm she stopped. Kari and the guys stopped also.  
  
"Do you guys wanna go already?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Why?" Davis asked.  
  
"Well... it's getting late, also Kari and I are going to the mall tomorrow." Jenny replied.  
  
"Yeah, we should start getting home." Kari said.  
  
"Okay." Tk said.  
  
"We can go to the mall together." Jenny suggested.  
  
"Umm... sure... why not." Davis replied.  
  
"Okay, let's go." Tk said.  
  
All 4 got off the ice... and took off their skates. Then they walked out the skate rink and started walking towards the girls' apartment. Jenny grab onto Davis's hand... and hold it as they walked towards her apartment. Kari did the same to Tk. Davis and Tk blushed... They arrived at the girls apartment.  
  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow... at the mall?" Davis asked.  
  
"Yeah." Jenny said and smiled.  
  
"Well, umm... bye." Davis said and smiled as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Bye, Tk." Kari said and smiled.  
  
"Bye." Tk said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek too.  
  
'Man... I really want to kiss her on the lips... but this is the first step in a relationship.' Tk thought.  
  
'I'll have my chance in giving her a kiss on the lips tomorrow.' Davis thought.  
  
"Well... let's go Davis." Tk said as he grab a hold on Davis.  
  
The girls waved bye to them... as the guys walked towards there homes. The girls walked into their apartments and went to bed waiting for the next day.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*Sweet Angel returns.*  
  
Sweet Angel: So what do you think of the 4th chapter? No cliffhangers on this chapter I think? Well please submit your reviews.  
  
*Bitmon enters*  
  
Bitmon: Sweet Angel! Can I have another bag of sweets?! Please?! Please?!  
  
Sweet Angel: You sure have a huge sweet tooth... Bitmon.  
  
Bitmon: Yep... I do.  
  
*Sweetdrops* Sweet Angel: Why don't I just give you a huge cake?  
  
Bitmon: Cake! Cake! Cake! Let me have it!  
  
Sweet Angel: It's in the kitchen... no go away.  
  
Bitmon: Alright.  
  
*Bitmon goes in the kitchen.*  
  
Sweet Angel: Please submit another review... I'll put up the next chapter soon. Hey Bitmon! Save me a piece of cake!  
  
Bitmon: Oops... I ate it.  
  
*Sweetdrops* Sweet Angel: What?! That fast?!  
  
Bitmon: No... see I save you one... *Bitmon takes out a piece from the counter.  
  
Sweet Angel: Thanks... ^_^ 


	5. Fun Time

Chapter 5: Fun Time  
  
Sweet Angel: Hiya! Well here's Chapter 5...  
  
*Bitmon enters the room.*  
  
Bitmon: Sweet Angel! Sweet Angel!  
  
Sweet Angel: Yeah, Bitmon?  
  
Bitmon: Look who came over today... it's Tai Kamiya!  
  
Sweet Angel: What? You joking?  
  
Bitmon: No, I'm not... see... Tai! Come in here!  
  
*Tai Kamiya enters. While Sweet Angel almost faints.*  
  
Bitmon: Sweet Angel? Are you alright?  
  
*Tai grabs Sweet Angel, as she almost falls to the ground.*  
  
Sweet Angel: Uh...? What...?  
  
*Tai smiles.*Tai Kamiya: Hi, Sweet Angel  
  
*Sweet Angel blush.* Sweet Angel: Oh... hey Tai. *Stood up*  
  
Bitmon: See I told you...  
  
Sweet Angel: Oh... hush... well it's good to have you here Tai.  
  
Tai Kamiya: Well... thanks... I just love how this story is goin'. My little sister is finally getting a boyfriend... how cute.  
  
Bitmon: Yups....  
  
Sweet Angel: Well... anyway... I hope you like this chapter... and please review in the end... I will return...  
  
Bitmon: Time to get some ice-cream!!! *runs to the kitchen.*  
  
*Sweet Angel sweetdrops* Sweet Angel: Don't mind her... you know how the digimons are.  
  
Tai Kamiya: Yups... well let's start with this chapter...  
  
Sweet Angel: Right, now please start reading... while we be quiet.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The girls got up around 7:00pm getting ready to go to the mall. They told the guys that they would meet up with them at the mall. Kari and Jenny met down at Jenny's apartment... so they could go to the mall together. Kari was wearing a yellow top with blue shorts and her hair was up in a pony tail. Jenny was wearing a pink top with white shorts and she left her hair down. They both had there cell phones in there back pockets in case of any emergency. It was about 9:00pm when they started heading towards the mall. When they got there... they saw the guys at the enterance... the guys were pretty early.  
  
"Hey..." Jenny said and waved to them.  
  
"Hi." Kari said and waved also.  
  
"Hi..." Davis said as he waved back. Tk just smiled. Davis was wearing a orange shirt with blue pants. Tk was wearing a yellow shirt with blue pants.  
  
"Wow... you two are early." Jenny said.  
  
"Yeah, well we didn't want you girls waiting for us." Davis said.  
  
"Instead... you guys had to wait for us, right?" Kari said.  
  
"Yeah, we did." Tk replied. "So what are you girls going to do in the mall?" Tk asked.  
  
"Well... Kari and I are going to shop for some clothes and other things." Jenny replied. Kari nodded as they all walked in the mall.  
  
"Okay... I guess we could follow you two." Davis said.  
  
"Well... you two don't have to follow us in the mall... you can just go around... it's not you two are hooked on us or are like our pets." Kari said and giggle at what she just said. Jenny giggled too.  
  
"Yeah, Davis... don't be such a fool." Tk said. "Why don't you and I go to the arcade or something." Tk added.  
  
"Alright." Davis said feeling a little embarrass.  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea." Jenny replied. "Come on, Kari. Let's go." Jenny said as she grab a hold on Kari's arm. "See you two later at the arcade." Jenny added.  
  
"Yeah, bye." Kari said as she followed Jenny.  
  
"Now... what?" Davis asked.  
  
"Let's just go to the arcade." Tk said as he pushed him.  
  
"Alright, alright." Davis said.  
  
The guys went to the arcade... they didn't do much except browse around lookin' at the games. The girls were well shopping all around... they bought clothes, shoes, make up, and, a lot of other things. Once the girls kinda got tried they took a break, so they sat on a bench.  
  
"So... Jenny, what did you buy?" Kari asked as she put her bags down.  
  
"Oh... well... I bought a lot of new clothes, some shoes, you know the usual." Jenny said as she showed them to Kari.  
  
"Me too." Kari said as she showed what she also bought.  
  
"Oh... yeah... I also bought a new bikini... it's real cute." Jenny said as she took it out of the bag. It was a two piece pink bikini with yellow hawaii print flowers on it.  
  
"Oh... that's so cute." Kari said as she looked at it. "Man... why didn't I see that?" Kari added.  
  
"Oh... well I bought a few of those in different colors." Jenny said as she took then out. She had a two piece dark blue bikini with light blue hawaii print flowers on it, a yellow with white hawaii print flowers. "Oops... I guess I bought two of the same colors." Jenny said as she took out another two piece pink bikini with yellow hawaii print flowers on it. "Here, Kari... since I got two of the same colors... why don't you take one." Jenny said.  
  
"Really?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yeah, here you go." Jenny said as she handed one to her.  
  
"Thanks." Kari replied as she took the bikini and put it in her bags.  
  
"No problem." Jenny said as she put the rest of her things in the bags.  
  
Then suddenly Alan showed up at the girls.  
  
"Hey, Jenny." Alan said.  
  
Jenny looked towards the voice. "Oh... hey." Jenny replied.  
  
"Never knew that I would see you here." Alan said.  
  
"Yeah, same here." Jenny said. Kari just sat there listening to them.  
  
"So... did you think about it?" Alan asked.  
  
"Uh...?" Jenny replied. 'Oh... man... I forgot about him... well... let me turn him down.' Jenny thought. "Oh... yeah... I did..." Jenny started. "I don't think I have time to go out with you." Jenny said.  
  
"Uh... well... that's fine I guess." Alan said.  
  
"Yeah... I'm really sorry." Jenny replied.  
  
"It's alright." Alan said. 'Well... atleast... I tried right?' Alan thought. "Well catch you two later.' Alan added as he walked away.  
  
"Bye." Jenny said.  
  
"Wow... so he asked you out?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yeah, he did." Jenny said. "He's nice but I like Davis you know." Jenny added.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Kari said. "Hey, let's get back to the guys... it's been how long now?" Kari asked as she looked at her watch. "It's been 3 hours, now. The guys must be bored." Kari added as she stood up and picked up her bags.  
  
Jenny looked at her watch. "Wow... it's already... 12:30pm." Jenny said as she also stood up. "Yeah, we should get back to the guys." Jenny added as she picked up her bags. "Let's go." Jenny said as she started walking. Kari followed behind. The girls walked towards the arcade... they saw the guys playing a game. So the girls walked up to the guys... watching them play.  
  
"Yes! Alright! I finally beat it." Davis yelled as he won the game.  
  
"Wow... about time... Davis. I finish beating that game already." Tk said.  
  
"Well... don't have to rub it in." Davis replied.  
  
"Hey." Jenny said breaking the guys conversation.  
  
"Uh..." Davis said as he and Tk turned to see the girls. "Oh... hi." Davis replied. He and Tk notice the girl holding about 5 bags in there hands.  
  
"Wow... you two sure been on a shopping spree." Tk said.  
  
"Yeah, well." Kari said.  
  
"Oh... long you two been here." Davis asked.  
  
"We just came here 5 minutes ago." Jenny replied. Kari nodded.  
  
"Well... you girls need help?" Tk asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Kari said as Tk took 3 bags. Davis did the same with Jenny.  
  
"Thanks." Jenny said and smiled.  
  
"We should get going." Kari said. "I gotta get to Tai's soccer game this afternoon at 2:00pm." Kari added.  
  
"Uh... why?" Davis asked.  
  
"Oh... I promise him I take pictures of him on the field." Kari replied.  
  
"I'll come with you, Kari." Tk suggested.  
  
"Alright." Kari said. "Let's go." Kari added.  
  
"I want to come a long... I never missed your brother's games." Jenny said.  
  
"Yeah, okay." Kari said. They all started walking back to the girls apartment. When they got the girls' apartment it was 1:30pm the girls put there stuffs in there homes. Kari grab her camera as she left her apartment. Tai was already gone when she got home. Then they all walk to the soccer field. It was 1:55pm when they got to the soccer field. Tai looked around and saw his little sister with her friends.  
  
"Hey." Tai yelled and waved.  
  
Kari waved back as they took a sit on the bleaches. Kari was taking a lot of great shots of Tai. The others were rooting for him. "Go Tai!" they all yelled. The game went off for 3 hours... it was done at 5:00pm... Tai's team won. The others went up to Tai.  
  
"Man.. Tai... you were great out there." Jenny said.  
  
"Well... thanks, Jenny." Tai said as he drank some water.  
  
"I got a lot of great shots of you Tai." Kari said.  
  
"Great." Tai said. "Well... what are you 4 up to now...?" Tai asked curious.  
  
"Nothing." Kari replied.  
  
"Yeah, right." Tai said. "This looks like a double date???" Tai joking around with them. Davis and Tk blushed.  
  
"Well... Tai, it's not." Jenny said. "We just went to the mall." Jenny added.  
  
"Yeah, be nice... or I won't give you the brand new soccer ball that I bought for you." Kari said.  
  
"Fine... I'll be nice." Tai replied. "So what are your other plans?" Tai asked as he grab his bag.  
  
"We don't have any other plans." Kari replied. "Do we?" Kari asked the others.  
  
"No... we don't." Jenny replied.  
  
"Yeah, we should get going... now..." Tai said as he started walking.  
  
"Okay." Kari replied as she followed her older brother. The other followed behind her. "Do you guys have anything planed tomorrow?" Kari asked as she broke the silience.  
  
"Umm... no... why?" Davis asked.  
  
"Hey, why don't we all go to the beach together?" Jenny suggested. "We can have a small get together with all the digidestines." Jenny added.  
  
"That sounds great..." Tai said. "It would be nice to see very one together again." Tai added.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good." Kari said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I'll ask Matt if he wants to come along." Tk said.  
  
"I'll call Mimi, Joe, Yolei, and Ken." Jenny said.  
  
"Okay, I'll then call Sora, Cody, and Izzy." Kari added.  
  
"Yeah, okay." Jenny replied. They all finally got to Tai's, Kari's, and Jenny's apartment.  
  
"Guess will see you all tomorrow." Davis said.  
  
"Yeah, bye." Tk replied as he walked away pulling Davis along with him.  
  
Tai then looked at Kari who had a smile on her face. "Oh... someone has a boyfriend." Tai teasing his little sister.  
  
Jenny looked at those two. "I'll see you tomorrow." Jenny said as she entered her apartment.  
  
"Okay, bye." Kari said as she entered her apartment.  
  
"Someone has a boyfriend. Someone has a boyfriend." Tai keep saying.  
  
"Tai! Be quiet!" Kari yelled.  
  
Tai laughed. "But you do, don't you?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well... I don't know about that." Kari said as she went in the kitchen to get some ice cream.  
  
"Didn't you go out with him, yesterday?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah, your point?" Kari asked as she made a bowl of ice cream.  
  
"So... that's the first step in a relationship." Tai replied.  
  
"I know." Kari said as she finished making her bowl of ice cream.  
  
"And... eventually... you two will get together." Tai said as he snatch the bowl of ice cream away from her.  
  
"Yeah... so... hey!" Kari yelled has she took back her bowl of ice cream.  
  
"You can have your ice cream back." Tai said. "I'm going to take a shower." Tai added as he went to the bathroom.  
  
"Well... I'm going to tell you know who... that you like her." Kari whisper.  
  
"You better not!" Tai yelled back at his little sister as he entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Kari went on the couch in her living room and she turned on the television. Watching a television show and eating her ice cream then she grab her phone to tell the others about going to the beach tomorrow. Kari calls Cody and Izzy telling them about tomorrow... they both agree to it... all Kari got to do is tell Sora... she dials Sora's number and waits for an answer. Tai then comes out of the bathroom as he finish up his shower ... and see his little sister on the phone. Sora answers her phone.  
  
"Hello?" Sora says.  
  
"Hi, Sora? It's me, Kari." Kari replied.  
  
"Oh... hey, Kari." Sora says. "What's up?" Sora asked.  
  
"Umm... well... me and the other digidestines are going to the beach tomorrow. Where having a party there." Kari said. "Tai, Izzy, Cody, Davis, and Tk, agree to come. Do you want to come along with us?" Kari asked.  
  
"Umm... sure... what time will it be at." Sora asked.  
  
"Oh... where meeting at the beach at 10:00am you can bring some stuffs to the beach. Jenny and I are going to bring some of the food." Kari replied then looked at Tai giving him an evil smile.  
  
"Okay, I'll be there. That sounds like fun." Sora said. "I'll bring some food along too." Sora added.  
  
"Oh... and one more thing Sora." Kari said.  
  
"Yeah?" Sora asked. Tai looked at his little sister, knowning what she was going to do.  
  
"Well... umm... you know Tai?" Kari started.  
  
"Kari!!!" Tai yelled.  
  
"Yeah, what about Tai?" Sora asked. Tai ran up to Kari snatching the phone away from her.  
  
"Hey!!!" Kari yelled back as she stood up holding on her bowl of ice cream.  
  
"Sora?" Tai said.  
  
"Oh... hey, Tai." Sora said. "Kari, was going to tell me something about you." Sora added.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Tai said sweetdrops. 'Think of something, Tai. Quick.' Tai thought.  
  
"Sora!!! I was going to tell you that...--" Kari yelled to the phone as she was cut off from Tai covering her mouth.  
  
"Tell me what?" Sora asked.  
  
"Oh... she was going to tell you that I won the soccer game today." Tai replied. "Isn't that right, Kari?" Tai said as he gave her an evil eye will covering her mouth. Kari pulled Tai's hand away from her mouth.  
  
"Yeah, Tai." Kari said. "I was just going to tell her that and that I got great shots of you." Kari added as she started to giggled.  
  
"Oh... well... congratulations on your game, Tai." Sora said.  
  
"Well... see you tomorrow. Bye." Tai said as he hung up the phone. Kari couldn't bare but to laugh out loud.  
  
"Haha... you thought I was going to tell her that you liked her... but I was just going to tell her about your game and the great shots I took of you." Kari said as she still laughed.  
  
Tai blushed, "Well... eventually I knew you were going to tell her that." Tai said.  
  
"Well... if you tease me about just going out on a date with Tk. Then I'm really going to tell her." Kari said as she walked in the kitchen.  
  
"Fine... but if you do then... your going to pay." Tai yelled at her as he went to his room. Kari was still laughing.  
  
* * *  
  
Jenny was in her apartment just calling the people that she needed to call and that was Mimi, Joe, Yolei, and Ken. She finished talking to Joe, Ken, and Yolei... they all agree to it... all she needed to do was tell Mimi about it. She dialed Mimi's number waiting for someone to answer.  
  
"Hello? Tachikawa residents." Mimi says.  
  
"Oh... may I speak to Mimi?" Jenny asked.  
  
"This is she... who is this?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Oh... hey, Mimi... it's Jenny." Jenny replied.  
  
"Oh... hi, Jenny." Mimi said. "What's up?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Oh... well nothing much. I just wanted to know if you would like to come with all of us the digidestines to the beach? We are having a party over there... and Joe, Yolei, Ken, Tai, Tk, Davis, and I think Matt is coming along." Jenny said.  
  
"Sure... I'll come along. That sounds like fun." Mimi replied. "Want me to bring anything?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Well... Kari and I are bringing the food." Jenny said. "You can bring whatever you want and where meeting at 10:00am." Jenny added.  
  
"Okay." Mimi said. "Hey, I heard that you and Davis went out on a date?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yeah, we did." Jenny replied.  
  
"Well... are you two in like in item?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Uh... no... no... we aren't in item." Jenny said as she blushed. But eventually Mimi couldn't see Jenny blush.  
  
"Yeah, well... you two look so cute together." Mimi said.  
  
"Well... what about you and Matt?" Jenny asked.  
  
"What about me and him?" Mimi replied.  
  
"Don't you like him?" Jenny asked. "Don't lie to me... I know you do." Jenny added.  
  
"Well... uh..." Mimi said.  
  
"See... I knew it... you like him... haha... I knew it all the time." Jenny said as she giggled over the line.  
  
"Well..." Mimi said as she blush.  
  
"Don't worry... I won't tell anyone." Jenny said. "I already knew about this for awhile even thought no one told me... I can tell." Jenny added.  
  
"Well... okay... I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the beach. Bye." Mimi said as she hung up.  
  
"Bye." Jenny said as she hung up too and just watched tv for the rest of the day.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sweet Angel: That's the end of chapter 5... so what do you think of it? Pretty funny don't you think?  
  
Bitmon: Haha... that was so funny... when Tai got mad at Kari.  
  
Tai Kamiya: Oh... why don't you be quiet.  
  
Sweet Angel: Yeah, Bitmon. You know it's hard on everyone to tell who you like and all. And it's embarassing when you hear your little siblings talking to them on the phone.  
  
Tai Kamiya: Yeah.  
  
Bitmon: Sorry... but it was funny also when Tai was teasing Kari... haha.  
  
Tai Kamiya: Yup... I like that part... hehe.  
  
Sweet Angel: Okay, you two... stop laughing. Well... hope you like this chapter... I wanted to make it a little funny so I did. Please submit your reviews.  
  
Bitmon: Can I get some sweets? At least some candy?  
  
Sweet Angel: Why don't you go in the kitchen and I'll make you and Tai some deserts.  
  
Bitmon: Yippie!!! *runs in the kitchen*  
  
Tai Kamiya: That's so nice of you... Sweet Angel. *smiles*  
  
*Sweet Angel blush* Sweet Angel: Well... your my guest... go in the kitchen and I'll make some great deserts.  
  
*Tai nods as he stood up heading towards the kitchen.*  
  
Bitmon: Sweet Angel!!! Hurry up!!! I want it now!!!  
  
Sweet Angel: Alright, already!!! *stands up and goes to the kitchen. Then sticks her head out of the door.* Oh... and remember to submit you reviews. *smiles* ^_^ Man... Bitmon be patient.  
  
Bitmon: Sorry...  
  
Sweet Angel: Ugh...*_*.... I'll make the desserts now... *starts making the desserts*  
  
Bitmon: Yippie!!! 


End file.
